thousand years past
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Alisha has had quite a bit of life. ten thousand years of it. of course it was all becasue she was the Wraith Queen's favorite human. her story of coming to Altlantis
1. Chapter 1

**Alisha walked into the dimly lit room, nodding to the few people that littered it. In all the years she had been around they had never had more than a small handful. She had seen others come and go, and had learned to never grow attached. She glanced at her weathered hands as she sat. old. She was growing old. And in that moment she grow weary. She wished that she could continue growing old until she died. She wished she could not live another's life. And she wished in vain.**

"**she wishes to see you." there was never any doubt who SHE was. Not in Alisha's world. The guard walked with her through he mist shrouded halls, taking Alisha closer to the HER.**

**In the dark room Alisha waited. She did not flinch as she once had as the icy hand caressed her face.**

"**I have neglected you my pet." A voice cut through the darkness. **

"**Never." she breathed, as she always did.**

"**yes. But I never entirely forgot. My gift." the icy hand slammed into Alisha's chest. As pain ripped through her body, time sped backwards. Black hair once gray shot darkened and filled in. Lustrous black curls fell to mid back. Her skin firmed and unwrinkled. What had once been a middle aged battle scarred woman was a strong beautiful girl not yet into her twenties. Through this she locked her muscles allowing no weakness to show. Living on yet another's death Alisha had no time to grieve. She bowed and thanked the queen for the gracious gift. Back in her cell she would make another tally on the wall for another's borrowed time.**

**One way or another, it must end soon.**

"**Alisha today you get to serve me."**

**Alisha carefully arranged her features into joy and pride.**

"**anything my queen. Name my life and it be yours. Forever my will is bound to your wishes."**

"**my girl. You are almost alright for a human." she sneered the words insulting. Humans were vermin to be wiped out.**

"**you look so appetizing. One day I won't be able to resist. That day you will die." the queen sent her away with the usual threat. Taking her to the transport ships. They beamed her in as she stood in ragged clothes. As she lost all senses she heard the stargate activate. She began counting. Her mind never slept when beamed. Not anymore. She was aware of the disembodied emptiness. Her mind clung to counting. **

**Nightfall had reached the village when she arrived. She waited patiently for the screaming to start. Her mind never missing a second. **

"**the wraith." she screamed terror in her voice. "they cull. Follow me I know of a safe harbor." and that easily she had them rounded up. She took them to a open space. As the villagers noticed something off it was to late the wraith descended. And as they descended Alisha fled. Her count telling her that now was the only time. She dialed not caring which world she went to as the gate shut off she entered the last part and he tunnel appeared. She ran for her life and many others she had lived. A stray stun hit her back as she entered and she knew no more.**

**Coming awake she was fuzzy. She had never had this much trouble. She wandered if the queen had grown bored. Had finally given her to deaths embrace. She was not in her cell. And her actions hit her. She screamed. Fear couldn't be controlled. For this she would not be allowed to die. For this there was something worse. Her hands were firmly secured at her sides. She thrashed violently her eyes not yet past bleary shapes. Hands reached for her and she screamed louder begging to be killed peacefully. Voices shouted over her. It took her a moment for her confused mind to realized the hands were no the icy ones she had expected. She stopped. Simply stopped. Had she gotten away.**

"**that's better now isn't it." a warm female voice stated from above her. "look at her the poor thing she doesn't look able to run for long. I wonder what made them choose her." Alisha had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**I don't know. I have only ever heard of them running after males." a gruff voice answered. "I know what running requires. I doubt this girl could survive long."**

"**I agree." a smoother males voice said. "she looks young and vulnerable. Probably just started and wouldn't have lasted long." **

"**well obviously." yet another male said his voice arrogant. **

"**maybe her people are still alive. I could help her I know what she must be feeling."**

"**your safe now." the smooth voice said to her. "we took the tracking ship out and disabled it. Relax the wraith cannot harm you here." Alisha knew this for lies**

"**Teyla what do you think?" the smooth males voice questioned.**

"**something….. A moment." the voice sounded dreamy. A flutter at the edge of Alisha's mind. **

"**She was not a runner." the voice stated now fully awake and fearful.**

"**not sure I am following."**

"**she is old. Older than the legends have ever gone. I never knew…" the voice trailed off.**

"**Teyla breathe and finish the thought, you lost me."**

"**you once told me that you claimed to be a wraith worshiper to save your live. This girl is a living breathing one. And old. I was under the impression that they never lasted long. But imagine the wraith slamming herself into you for the longest time. Then imagine living in the hive with the flutter of the mind hive there always. And having years and years stretched back through time to adjust. Her mind isn't the same. She is old." the female said in wonder. Silence reigned.**

**Gathering the strength she cracked open her eyes. A group hovered over her.**

**Her eyes met only fear and wonder.**

"**she veils nothing. I can see most of her mind."**

"**And?"**

"**she ran away. She hated what she stood for there…. The queen… made…. She never wants to return and she wishes death." the female stated emotionlessly. The only waver came when she saw how the queen had tested her allegiance. **

**Alisha faded again. This time she woke to a cell. One she knew well.**

**Waking up this time was all at once. As she had for years she sat straight up, only to be brought done again be intense pain. **

"**shush. Lay still. They only just cut you open." the smooth voice said from the other side of the bars. "you are a pretty little thing."**

**Alisha just gazed. Still not sure this was real.**

"**well can I have a name?" the voice belonged to a man. His messy hair was pitch black and he had kind eyes. Eyes that still showed no trust.**

"**I'm only good at boys names but if this stays the same I'll have to give you one." the man warned.**

**Alisha still stared. She could never be trusted by these people. This she knew with certainty. She would act the same way if it was up to her.**

"**how bout Kate." he nodded to himself. "well Kate are you hungry?" he waited for the response. "well then I'll go get you some food."**

**He pushed himself of the bench he had been sitting on. Slowly she pushed herself into a sitting position. The blanket of the bed she had been ling on pooled around her. She had been changed into a weird form of dress. She wondered if all the people wore this strange apparel. The man was suddenly back carrying a tray of food and some folded clothe.**

"**I brought you some clothes to. Hospital gowns are not the most dignified. When you feel up to it you can change into them. But for now here is some food. Looks like today's choices are… well I'm not sure. But it'll be good. He opened to cage and put the items on the bed before her. Retreating he locked the door once more and sat back onto the bench. They sat for hours Alisha never moved. The food enticed her but she refused. Eventually the man left. She cleared the food from the bed and managed to pull the clothes into the right places. **

'**free.' the word played over in her head. Somehow she couldn't quite come close to believing it. **

**she woke up the next morning to her cage opening yet again. This time it was the first lady who had spoken not the wraith lady.**

"**my name is Jennifer." she smiled warmly. She had another tray of food. "john said your name is Kate so Kate here is breakfast."**

**She watched as Alisha sat up no pain involved today. To Alisha's surprise she sat on the other end of the bed and put the tray between them. "I brought mine here as well so we could eat together." she picked up a metal thing and pushed some food onto it. **

"**it's good the cooks made pancakes today." she put the food into her mouth and chewed. "you know that if you don't eat I'll feel awkward. It really is good and you do need to keep the strength up." **

**Alisha watched as the lady ate she finished part of the food and looked at Alisha.**

"**why wouldn't you eat?" she asked clearly not used to unwilling patients. Every meal time someone else brought food and tried to get her to eat. The wraith lady took two days to get to her turn.**

**she carried the tray and set it on the bed standing back.**

"**Kate…." she paused. "I…"**

"**is this Atlantis?" Alisha cut in.**

"**yes."**

"**but they are not the Ancestors." she stated.**

"**no. they are long dead. But these are the people that descended from them."**

"**then they are the cause of the awakening." **

"**yes…." **

"**they woke my sleeping queen. I had hoped she sleep until my death." Alisha said looking down.**

"**Why would…"**

"**459."**

"**I'm sorry." the wraith lady asked. **

"**the number of times I have let another die in my place. The number of people who's lives I have stolen and lived, they died so that I could kill more. I was the queens toy my life stretches so far back I remember the siege that led Atlantis to sink to the ocean depths. I will give these people the only thing I have. My life for theirs."**

"**maybe you have something else to give back."**

"**no nothing."**

"**You have information. You know the enemy help us fight to make sure no one else will have to die."**

"**fight with people that could never trust me."**

**The wraith lady fell silent.**

"**I trust you. You are similar enough to the wraith that I can see into your mind. I know."**

"**did you see… what she made me do?"**

"**yes."**

"**I couldn't take the pain any longer. I did what I had to, to survive. I was young."**

"**I know. Let them have a chance to trust you. They are a kind people."**

**She picked up the metal item and took a bite.**

"**thank you." the wraith lady said and left.**

"**Bacon." the man said proudly throwing open the cage.**

**Alisha let confusion show. Bacon wasn't a familiar word.**

"**we have bacon today. Fresh from earth. Real bacon. So Kate you talked to Teyla yesterday will you talk to me today?"**

"**it's Alisha." **

"**see not so hard is it."**

"**no." she carefully picked the bacon up and put some into her mouth. **

"**better than the weird things the wraith have been feeding you it's got to be." she smiled tentavialy.**

"**I don't know they spend oh so much time cooking for their human pets." she stated taking another bite.**

"**oh I'm sure they value them very much." and for the first time it truly hit her. She knew she was free. She wasn't a pet. She was human and she would die before going back. Things went fuzzy.**

"**Alisha." she heard John calling her. "Jen I need you here now."**


	2. Chapter 2

what happened?" John asked. He and Jen where standing away from her bed.

"Her mind has shut down. At least parts of it. She resembles someone in a coma."

"Why would that happen? She was fine and joking then she just kinda laid down and closed her eyes."

"My best guess, and it is a guess, would be withdrawal."

"Did the wraith have her o something."

"That could be likely but my guess is her mind. She has lived for ten thousand years straight adapting to the hive. Her very mind changing in the process. So what happens if your mind is suddenly cut off from the thing it has been functioning around for thousands of years?"

John looked at the doctor his mouth shut.

"Right…. Her mind has disengaged from the hive and it has to learn to function alone again."

"will it?"

"Like I said this is all best guess."

"well thanks doc." he said, nodding and turning away.

"Oh hi John, Ronan." Jenifer said as she rounded the corner with charts in hand. "what are you two doing here?"

"We just came to check on her. Since no one else would want to." Ronan stated bluntly standing up.

"how is she?"

"I'm afraid there has been no change."

"john I need you down here immediately." Jenifer's voice came over the radio.

"What's up?" he asked already running with Ronan and Teyla hot on his heels.

"Alisha is gone."

"what do you mean gone?" he asked as they all crammed into the transportation and he jabbed his finger at the button.

Once the door opened they were running again.

"I came to check her over this morning and her bed was empty."

"alright have Wasley order everyone back their quarters that doesn't have to be elsewhere. I went teams 5 and 8 to split into two man groups and helps us look. Ronan you and Teyla go and I'll take Jen." they split up and chose a direction. "and remind everyone to keep an eye open for her."

the voice behind them startled them. Spinning his gun raised Ronan found himself face to face with Alisha.

She spoke again her voice musical and flowing, her head cocked curiously.

The language she spoke was beautiful raising and falling.

"Alisha. It's time to get you back." Ronan said pointing the way.

She questioned them in the same language. Her face held fear.

"It's alright." Teyla said stepping between them. She lowered Ronan's gun and spoke carefully.

"we mean you no harm." she lightly took hold of Alisha's arm and began to lead her back.

"all teams this is Teyla, she has been found. I repeat she has been found."

"great Teyla I'll meet you back at the infirmary."

Alisha tried talking to them in the language all the way back. She walked close to Teyla as if trying to get away from Ronan, as if the big man with the gun scared her.

"where was she?" John asked.

"wondering. And since we found her she has been blabbering in some other language." Ronan answered as Teyla guided the girl to her bed.

"what do we do?" John asked.

"hope she will come out." Jen said and shrugged.

"well tell me when we know something." He patted the bed and left. Alisha looked at Jen and smiled. She said something. Jen shrugged.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I'm sorry."

She checked the girl over and turned away. By the time she was to her desk the girl was behind her following. All day no matter how many times she took the girl back she always ended up behind her again. She gave up and let her carry things.

When she woke the next morning John was sitting by her bed reading.

"John Sheppard." she greeted solemnly.

"Alisha." he nodded back.

"I am confused."

"yes. Yesterday you seemed off and you spoke something weird. Am I guessing that you are the old you again?"

"yes. I remember everything. But not yesterday. Not since we tried the bacon. But it seems long ago."

"yes. A couple days at least." Jen seems to think it had something to do with your mind being cut of from the hive.

"for the first time in so long it hurts, it is quiet. My mind is my own and my thoughts are free. I am free of her."

"who?"

"there is only one her in my life." she stated emotionless. As if it didn't happen to her.

"well now there are more. Jen, Teyla….. Well. Two is more." John said with a grin. "Now since our mission to that planet was last minute and five minutes before we left even we didn't know we would be there. And you showed up right after we did there is no way the wraith could have sent you." John said. "but some people still have doubts. You have been scanned and no further tracking or communication devices were found. Your are welcome to stay here. It's probably the safest place you can be from the wraith."

"For a time perhaps." she said looking down at her feet.

"do you have any items for keeping track of records." She asked Jen when she came near her bed.

"I can get you a pen and paper." she answered hesitantly not sure about the question. In answer to the girls blank stare she got the items and showed her how they worked.

"this will work fine."

Whenever she passed the girls bed she was hunched over the notebook writing.

"lights are out in five minutes." Jen said preparing the hospital for bed. Alisha looked up the now half full notebook. The next day continued the same.

On the third day John come in with Rodney and sat be her bed.

"A room is ready for you. I came to spring you." he announced proudly. He looked over the side of the notebook confused. The page she was working on was filled with a series of lines and curved dashed separated into groups by spaces.

"what is that?"

"It's how my people write." she explained. She shut the notebook and showed them the front where she had carefully drawn out the gate address she vaguely remembered. She sounded out the name of the planet. It felt alien on her tongue. Too many years had passed since she had last spoken the name.

"Rodney when we get back want to run the address through the data base?" John questioned.

"sure." He took a small square from the table and wrote out another address. "how would you say this one?"

She sounded that one out and looked up. "there are wraith there. A small research lab. Not fully manned because of the war." she stated.

"how would you know this?"

"I was my queen's pet. She would take me places to show me the power of the wraith. And if she ever got hungry she would use me to sate the hungry until we returned to the hive."

"well. Rodney and I will take you to your new rooms."

"there will be a guard outside your door if you need anything." John said. "but now we have a planet to explore." he and Rodney headed down the corridor.

"I want to put her system of writing in the database as well when we get back. See if the ancients had anything on her people."

"We'll be on careful lookout." John told Ronan and Teyla as they entered the gateroom. "Alisha seems to think there might be wraith here."

they both nodded and stood back as the wormhole burst forward.

"Now let's move."

a/n fortunately this story is complete and i will post a new chapter as often as i can which i will try to make everyday so no waiting for more.... reviews are appreciated though


	3. Chapter 3

Alisha grew bored after her notebook had been filled. She also grew slightly hungry. Poking her head out the door he looked until she spotted the promised guard.

"can you help me acquire food?"

"this way." he led her down a series of tunnels until they got to a large room where a few gathered to eat. instead of sitting with everyone she had the guard lead her back to her rooms. from there she walked onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean.

the food was OK and the view was amazing. as the sun set she watched it sparkle and dance on the water. late she wandered back into the room and drifted off to sleep in the bed.

"Hi" she said poking her head out into the hallway. the guard was different. he had knocked politely on the door.

"Hello." Teyla said standing next to the guard. she smiled. "I was off to spar. would you like to accompany me?"

"sure." Alisha smiled. teyla held up a set of clothes. "i know they have only given yo one set and you wore those all day yesterday. I'll wait outside."

she slipped into the skirt. it was tight at the top and split into strips above the knees giving her freedom to move. the top was a simple top. a corset like shape and supports by tiny straps

(like a tank top that laces up in back.)

she tied her curls up with the small leather strip on top. braiding the strip in and out she managed to get all the hair up off her neck and tightly secured.

Teyla was waiting outside. she led her, and her guard, to the gym.

"Have you spared before?"

"the wraith kept their pets trained in almost every form of fighting. we were a disposable army."

"well then I won't have to waste time teaching." she tossed Alisha a pair of long sticks. Alisha felt the weight of the sticks and set herself into a defensive crouch. they circled each other Alisha grew impatient and threw herself into the attack. they traded a flurry of blows and neither of them noticed when the doors opened and John walked in. He called Ronan. a couple more people wandered in amazed with the two girls. They were almost evenly matched. Teyla had spent her life practicing knowing that one day her life might depend on it. so had Alisha. and she had had more life with which to perfect her fighting. and she had been into it knowing her life depended on it.

the fight grew in intensity but slowly Alisha came out on top just barely.

the fight ended with Alisha holding one stick against Teyla's throat the other held ready at her side.

"My turn." Ronan said walking into the middle of the room. he grabbed the sticks Teyla offered him and stood at the ready. This time Alisha waited for Ronan to come to her. he pressed the advantage of his weight and strength while she carefully avoided full on contact with her speed and agility. she danced in and out landing small blows while taking a few herself. their fight was more intense than the evenly matched. it was her ability and knowledge agaisnt his strength. John walked up.

"the odds are on him. they think he is going to win because he is simply stronger. Some of the marines are taking bets."

"I think she will when. She has ten thousand years of practice on him."

"I put my money on her." they turned their attention back to the fight.

Wolsey entered.

"so this is where everyone went." he stated looking to the fighting pair. "Wow."

"I know. she is pretty good."

"amazing." he paused for a few more seconds watching the two. "i have to get back to work." he ducked out.

"Finally." John said a while later as Alisha pushed Ronan into a corner both her sticks crossed across his throat.

she backed away quickly and sat breathing hard.

"are you alright." Teyla asked standing next to her.

"Fine it's just that was harder than it should have been." she said her voice confused.

"You have been shot with a wraith stunner run for your life been operated on and gone through a complete mental shutdown in which you laid asleep in a bed for days. you just need to get back into practice. Though if that was you rusty i think i might be worried." Teyla grinned and handed the younger girl a bottle of water. the girl took it gratefully and took a few gulps.

"Come on. I bet you want a shower." Teyla grabbed the younger girls hand and pulled her trough the door. after that we will meet you in the cafeteria.

"Great." John called.

feeling clean Alisha walked through the halls with Teyla and her guard.

"I spar and workout early int he mornings. you are welcome to join me if you wish." Teyla informed her as they entered the noisy room. John waved to them to let them know were they were seated as they collected food. Only Ronan John and Rodney sat at the table. she felt a little awkward with the close knit team then Ronan turned to her with a grin. "those were some moves this morning. mind teaching me some of them?" the whole table began a debate on fighting technique's she felt herself falling into easily. Rodney, it was evident, liked long range he didn't like getting to close. the others fought with any means necessary. she herself had never fought with anything other than hands and sticks. Blades and long range weapons were something the wraith had never given them. she mentioned this and John began a lecture on guns. Ronan grinned and pulled out the one he had strapped to his leg. she admired them and they set plans to teach her how to use them. the area had slowly cleared of the rest of the people and John regretfully looked at his watch.

"it's about time for the briefing." the others drifted out and Alisha found herself alone except for yet another guard.

"would you mind working out with me?" she asked.

he thought for a moment and nodded.

"lead the way." she motioned for him the warrior in her still not willing to admit she would only get them lost.

when John finally found them for dinner he was surprised to find Alisha adjusting the young guards stance.

"have you been here all afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes." Alisha said lowering her arms.

"When Teyla said you just need to build your strength she didn't mean all day."

"John. aboard the hive there was nothing else to do. i have spent the last ten thousand years training everyday. all day." she followed him and the guard through the halls and sat again with the team.

Teyla walked the girl back.

"I'm sorry about your husband." Teyla said quietly as they walked, she had to talk with the girl about what she had seen.

the both sat on the balcony.

"Want to tell me about him?"

Alisha looked at Teyla with an undecipherable expression for such a long time Teyla thought she wasn't goign to talk then suddenly she began.

"my father had some authority on our planet. i was with him on a trading trip on another planer when we ran into him. he followed us back and within a month we were inseparable...... a month after we were married the wraith culled our planet. i was 17. i was awake in one of those cocoon things. he was next to me. we talked and said our goodbyes. then they took us. they wanted him but he got sicker as they fed on him again and again. he couldn't take the physical strain. they turned to me. they took my life for years. every day they would return and steal my life only to return it. my husband and i were left in the same area. he grew slightly healthier as they stopped feeding from him but he still never got strong again. when i couldn't take it anymore i gave in. it was on that day he died.

he wasn't my husband anymore. he was just another human that had failed the wraith. that was what they taught me. worthless. i had been completely brain washed. they didn't make my kill him. that would most likely have broken the still fragile bonds they had over my mind. no. they just made me watch while the queen killed him. she didn't feed from him she used a blade. they had my convinced he was suffering. they were just releasing him from his pain. they have had my under there spell for ten thousand years with that act of mercy. A part of my breaking free was a young man that reacted in the same way. he looked so much like my beloved. he begged in the end. for life. he was suffering and still life was precious. it made me wonder if he had wanted to go to. then i grew weary. then i ran expecting death." Alisha finished, tears ten thousand years over do coursing down her cheeks.

"he was tall. and he had a funny shaped nose i would tease him about mercilessly. he would always protest but you could tell he didn't mind. he had dark hair and he was clean shaved. he helped my father build our house. he was good with his hands.... they were rough from all the work he did." she paused. "his voice was low and a little rough. but it was always gentle when he spoke to me." Teyla gripped the younger girls hand tightly.

they sat in silence for a long time looking over the ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

Teyla woke the sleeping girl the next morning with a knock on the door. she had a bundle of clothes. a couple skirts and shirts in the Athosian style and some pants and shirts from Earth. they spared a little. nothing as ferocious and they stopped often to teach each other little tricks and different attacks. at breakfast John looked Alisha over.

"still on the whole working out thing?" he asked.

Alisha nodded taking another bite.

"Want to take a run with me? Ronan is busy and Teyla won't."

Alisha nodded again.

"great. when your ready I am."

"alright." they spent the morning running across Atlantis. John would point and tell her where a passage went.

"so what are your plans for this afternoon?" he asked.

"my guard." she motioned to the young marine that joined them, the same one Alisha had been teaching "are going to see Jennifer. she wants to check me over."

"don't have to much fun." John called as they parted ways.

"And this is your opinion?" Wolsey asked.

"I don't think it would be smart for her to go on missions. at least not for a while."

"I agree. it seems like a good idea. what gave you this idea."

"A couple of things. she is really good. she has to do something or she will go crazy and i walked in on her with the young marine. she seemed like a natural."

"From the bit of her fight i would say so." Wolsey agreed.

"and it wouldn't hurt to have all military personnel more practiced in hand to hand."

"she could have classes with military and non military." John added.

"I'll leave it up to you and her to set it up. bring me the results and I'll check them over and enforce them."

"great." John exited and went in search of Alisha.

"Hey. i think i might have solved the problem of where you fit in."

"Oh?"

"we still know to little of you to allow you to go on missions. but there is something you could do."

"And that would be?"

"You could train the military and Atlantis personnel in hand to hand combat. they could have scheduled classes and you would be in charge of them." John announced proud of his idea.

Alisha grinned back. If her part in this war was in the back ground getting the fighters more combat ready so be it. she would help nonetheless.

"great. I'll help you set up the times and classes. i think it would be best if we kept the military and everyone else in separate classes that way the ones who need it most can advance more quickly. then after you see what they are good at we can further separate the classes based on skill level."

Alisha and John spent the next day setting times and dates. Wolsey announced to everyone attendance was necessary.

"this teaching is not so different from what i did before. i helped with the ones that had been persuaded already and taught them the fighting." she told John a few minutes before her first class.

she wore a tank top and loose pants. her hair was woven into a bun again. her icy blue eyes danced as she prepared to help with the war in her own way. John had been assigned to the first class. he noticed that a certain young marine watched the lesson with more intensity that the others. though he wasn't so sure the focus was completely towards the lesson.

Alisha returned from her weekly run with John tired. this morning they had pushed themselves further running through lunch as their friendly run had become a friendly race that ad turned to all out war. they both panted as they made their way to the now empty cafeteria.

"i was told they didn't have a guard tailing you any more." John said noticing the young man waiting for there return.

"I promised to have lunch with him today." Alisha answered "and you were the one assigning guards."

"Oh ya." he grinned.

"well. don't forget you have a session tonight after you are through with the debriefing." she called and walked over to the table were the young man had a covered dish waiting for her.

Ronan was sparring with Alisha again. after every class the two of them attended Alisha and Ronan would have a match. they each won about half. Teyla and John walked alone back to their rooms.

"Have you noticed the way Miller pays attention to the young lady?" Teyla asked her eyes dancing.

"It's been going on for weeks." he nodded.

"Nothing. just lunches and conversation." Teyla said defending them.

"I know. it's sweet." John said.

"did she ever tell you she was married?" Teyla asked in a quiet voice.

"No." John stopped cold.

"love at first sight."

"was he culled."

"the wraith kept them both alive for years. he was sick. it was with his life they bought her servitude."

"Fed on?"

"no. his death was with a blade. they made her watch. it is only now she has lifted the fog they placed in her head and that is why she hates them so much. she hates them for his memory."

"If she is ready for this let it happen." Teyla said then turned and walked away.

"Did i say i had a problem with it?" John mumbled as he opened the door. he was quickly asleep.

"Michael" Alisha smiled as she turned a corner and nearly ran him down.

"Hi." hi smiled warmly back.

"what's happening?"

"I came to say goodbye. i got called back to earth for an evaluation." he said.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked her voice sad.

"If i get to come back it should be within the week."

"If?"

"if." he pulled her into a hug.

"goodbye."

~~  
"What's up with Alisha she seems withdrawn?" Teyla asked John.

"Michael got called back to Earth for an evaluation on my command." John stated calmly. he was surprised when Teyla hit him.

"John. he isn't getting reassigned is he?"

"Yes he is." John answered again.

"John." her tone told him he had better explain.

"he is going to be a team leader. promoted actually. i have been noticing him recently he seems good when he helps out in her classes. natural leader. now don't hit me again that hurts."

"sorry. Should we tell her?"

"let's let it be a surprise."

Alisha was walking by the gate room when it activated. Michael was the first one through the gate. she stood back in the shadows watching him. she wasn't sure what to think. she had lost someone she had loved. but that had been ages ago. did she get a second chance? he grinned and joked with another marine. someone she didn't recognize. he must be new. he shouldered his pack and walked out of the room. she went back to her rooms and sat on her balcony staring at the sun setting. she missed her class and sat all evening. late she wondered in and slept.

Teyla's knock startled her into wakefulness.

"sleeping in." she yelled through the door and went back to sleep.


End file.
